Own Person
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Grell is surprise when he finds Kagome in a park crying and he wants to know how to comfort her. He listens to her story holding her close telling she's her own person not Kikyou's Reincarnation. Request One-shot, Kagome/Grell


**Arashi: Request one-shot for Darkangel048 who wants a weird pairing, Grell/Kagome. It will feature a bit of both characters from Black Butler and Inuyasha with a small surprise visit from yyh. Had to have someone from one character that's about it I promise. **

**Disclaimer-Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takashi or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun.**

Own Person

Summary: Grell is surprise when he finds Kagome in a park crying and he wants to know how to comfort her. He listens to her story holding her close telling she's her own person not Kikyou's Reincarnation. 

* * *

><p>Humming softly wondering what poor soul he may have to reap, Grell stops hearing someone crying in the park. Something about the sound of it sounds rather familiar to him. Only one person comes to mind but he hasn't seen her in years. Could it still be the same girl who he thinks it is? His heart clench at the idea it's someone he knows is crying. If it's her the person who causes the tears is more then dead in his books.<p>

He walks in hiding his reaper's tool sighing softly that Will doesn't trust him enough to have his saw but it won't matter since it's custom-made. His eyes land on a teen crying under the tree causing his heart to tighten in his chest. Even from here he knows who it is. He runs over wanting to do nothing more then hold his friend glad to see her again.

"Kagome," He breaths out getting her to look at him as her eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Grell," she answers choking back the sob forming in her throat before throwing himself at him crying in his chest.

Grell furrow his brows in concern running his hands through her soft black locks. He breathes in the scent that' is only hers alone. He murmurs soft comforting words of nothing hoping it would work. He sighs with relief seeing she finally relax against him. He goes on his knees then his butt sitting on the grass with Kagome in his lap. He puts his head on top of hers knowing this is what he can do for now.

"What happen?" He asks feeling anger coursing through his veins at the thought someone hurting her.

"I been time traveling I'm sure you heard from Ciel and Sebastian to the feudal era where I meet Inuyasha and some others." Kagome begins hiccupping as she close her eyes listening to Grell's heartbeat while he hums in response. "Apparently I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou and Inuyasha prefers her. I know I love him but it hurts every time he runs to her…"

Grell's eyes flash a dark color at the thought of someone owning his Kagome's heart then he shakes his head fighting down his feelings as he talks over the lump in his throat, "Go on."

"At the final battle…we finish of Naraku and all expect for a price that has cost me rather dearly," Kagome whisper making Grell to pale in understanding.

One of the reasons he left for the office he found a report one of his other co-workers own about someone name Kikyou finally died again after resurrected. It also had Kagome's name on there and everything. He nods as she explain how pissed Inuyasha became ready to kill her since Kikyou should be alive and have her soul back while Kagome could be dead for all he cares for. If it weren't for Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo and Sesshomaru getting her to the well in time and also going to the future with her they would have to face Inuyasha as well though Sesshomaru only went back on his father's request to stop his brother at some cost. Even know she doesn't know if he's ok or not.

Grell hugs Kagome tightly hearing some footsteps finding a group of people along with two familiar demons he knows a bit to well making him grin slightly at the sight of the. Ciel stares at him coolly waiting to see Kagome for himself. The demon doesn't look quite the fourteen year old he was when he passed on. In fact it's a good thing Demon's grow from the age they are turn. He chuckles tapping the other making her look at him.

His blue eyes soften a bit whispering, "You ok?"

"Of course Ciel. You're the best adopted older brother along with Sesshomaru I could ask for." She returns hugging the British teen.

Sebastian whispers over to Kagome getting her to smile a tiny bit, "Kagome you know young master cares for you deeply. Don't you My Lord?"

Ciel growls out with annoyance knowing he's doing this to get under his skin, "Shut up Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord," the other teases bowing down making Sango and the others to chuckle softly getting to know them earlier.

Shippo bounces on the ball of his feet catching the sight of a red-head teen with bright green eyes walking over to Kagome. He tilts his head in confusion smelling he's a demon like him but that doesn't make any sense.

"Are you well?" The stranger ask making Grell to narrow his eyes at the sight of him.

"I'm well Kurama," Kagome whispers softly.

Kurama nods noticing Shippo looking at him. Youko stirs at the sight of him as he decides to look away finding the little kit rather adorable like. He smiles a bit explaining to Kagome he has things to do and he'll call her later to see how she's doing. She nods waving him good-bye watching with small amusement as Shippo takes off after the teen wanting to get to know him. Grell tightens his grip on her as Sesshomaru walks from the shadows with a grim-like look in his eyes making the others to be wary.

"What happen?" Kouga whispers brokenly knowing everything he consider worth protecting is gone thanks to Naraku and that mutt.

"He's gone," Sesshomaru answers numbly nodding to Kagome as her eyes widen with shock and understanding.

She close her eyes knowing she's safe know but Inuyasha is no longer in the living. At least he will be Kikyou. It must be bad for Sesshomaru to act like this. Did he have to be the one to end his own younger brother's life? She didn't want to ask though she watches Kouga hug Sesshomaru out of reflex knowing it's a painful lost. It seems another couple of her friends have feelings know though it is some time. What about her? When will she have her happy ending?

She shakes her head not going to question fate when Sebastian and Ciel did something she didn't expect for them to do. They push her and Grell back together again only this time when they hit they kiss. She blushes not able to comprehend what just happen. In her heart this feels right. It's as if she finally came home. She pulls away blushing darker not wanting to look at him.

"Kagome I've been in love with you for some time," Grell replies getting her friends and her two adopted siblings to watch with amusement since they all guess as he watch anyone trying to take Kagome from his arms. "I'm willing to wait for you to open your heart to me. I want to say that you are your own person not some reincarnation that fools said you are."

Kagome blushes darkly whispering softly, "Thank you." 

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: A bit of hint of other pairings though I hope you guys will enjoy this one-shot. Please read and revie<strong>w.


End file.
